


Baby It's Cold Outside

by elcten881



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas (Excluding Fic Updates) [1]
Category: CLC (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, welcomemat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcten881/pseuds/elcten881
Summary: In which Tzuyu has to go home but Elkie doesn't want her to just yet.
Relationships: Chong Ting Yan | Elkie/Chou Tzuyu
Series: 12 Days of Ficmas (Excluding Fic Updates) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569958
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 2 of 12 Days of Ficmas. There is a Natzu sequel I’ve been writing for AAAGGGEEES but for some reason can’t finish but the oneshots will be posted here.
> 
> Follow @Elcten on Twitter for the other updates.
> 
> Also a song-fic! I don’t usually like these but it fits!
> 
> I’ve realised my ultimate bias is Protective!Jihyo

** **Baby It’s Cold Outside (Elkie/Tzuyu)** **

** **

“I really can't stay!”

“Baby it's cold outside.”

Tzuyu sighed, studying Elkie as the elder girl tried to entice her back into their cuddling position on the couch. She knew this would happen, it always did! Tzuyu would be invited round to her girlfriend’s house with the temptation of snacks and cuddling and she would stay ages after her curfew. The snack would lure her in and then when she got there Elkie would act all cute and cuddly to convince Tzuyu to stay later and later. It was deceptive and rude and predictable and Tzuyu fell for it EVERY TIME leading to the poor maknae having to explain to Jihyo why she had walked home alone at 3am.

That evening Tzuyu had told Elkie explicitly that she had a schedule tomorrow afternoon, she couldn’t risk explaining to managers why she was not only late but also in last nights clothes. Truthfully, she never had stayed the night before (at least in that way) however she had stayed late and crashed on the couch straight after walking into her dorm. This usually lead to awkward questions but luckily Jihyo owed her. The amount of times Tzuyu had to fake sick to distract managers so that Nayeon could speed her over to Daniel’s built up to a lot of cover stories the leader was now obligated to supply. Still Twice were protective of their maknae line, when Elkie and Tzuyu had been just friends they had liked the CLC member - then they got suspicious when pictures surfaced of the couple in Taiwan together.

Now the protective unnies didn’t like her so much.

“Elkie…” Tzuyu whined, trying to pull her arm from her girlfriend’s grip,

“Come on, Tzu!” Elkie whined back, tugging gently, “It’s freezing, you really want to go out in the snow?”

Tzuyu faltered slightly and looked out of the window where, in true Seoul fashion, snow was piling up on the pavement. The idea of walking out into the snowy abyss did not appeal to her in the slightest. Tzuyu liked being warm, she was from a hot place and always worse thick coats to keep heat to her body. While snow was pretty, the prospect of a long walk home filled her with dread. Snow was pretty when you were inside, nice and cozy, looking out at it but once it was trodden down into a black slush the magic went away.

_I gotta go away,_

_Baby it's cold outside,_

Tzuyu shook her head, “I need to go home, I need to be up tomorrow.”

“You can’t be serious.” Elkie chastised, actually standing now to place her arms over Tzuyu’s shoulders, “I’ve barely seen you lately, can’t you stay a little longer?”

_“_ You know I would if I could.” Tzuyu sighed, letting Elkie rest her forehead on hers,

_This evening has been_

_(Been hoping that you'd dropped in)_

“You’ve been so busy the last few weeks,” Elkie complained, she knew she was being needy but this was the first full day off Tzuyu had been given in weeks and she looked exhausted, “Just stay a few more hours and relax a little more.”

“I know I’ve been busy.” Tzuyu stepped away, looking guilty,

Elkie grabbed her hands and pulled her back, “It’s not your fault, I just want you to have some time to relax. No thinking of schedules, just me, you and a movie. Maybe kissing?”

“Maybe kissing?” Tzuyu teased, “I’ve enjoyed having a rest today, plus I love spending time with you but it’s getting late.”

Elkie looked over her girlfriends face, worried. Tzuyu really did look tired, constant touring and dancing was beginning to take its toll. Maybe it was neediness that started Elkie’s campaign to get Tzuyu to stay over but now it was definitely fear for the poor girl’s health. Twice had been working non-stop for a while now, all groups worked hard but her girlfriend’s group had been really pushing it lately and Elkie worried about her.

_So very nice_

_(I'll hold your hands they're just like ice)_

Elkie rubbed her thumb over the back of Tzuyu’s hand, “Your hands are freezing.”

Tzuyu giggled, “It’s cause I’m tall, poor circulation y’know?”

Elkie glared playfully at her, “Nope, as your beloved girlfriend you’re staying here at least until the snow dies down!”

_My mother will start to worry_

_(Beautiful what's your hurry?)_

“Jihyo will go insane if I stay too long.” Tzuyu reasoned, beginning to feel herself give in, Elkie could be so persuasive when she wanted to be,

Elkie shuddered, the last time she convinced Tzuyu to stay later than she was meant to Jihyo had proven how scary she could be. She rang Tzuyu’s phone over and over, when the tall maknae didn’t reply she had called Sorn and gotten Elkie’s phone number. Very threatening messages were left on her answer machine, full of very alarming and creative bodily injuries that the Twice leader promised to inflict. To this day Elkie avoided her, even when she visited Tzuyu in her dressing room she bolted as soon as the leader appeared. She loved Tzuyu but she ain’t looking to die - not today!

“I can deal with Jihyo,” Elkie lied, Tzuyu sent her a sceptical look,

_My father will be pacing the floor_

_(Listen to the fireplace roar)_

The second defender of Twice was Jeongyeon, equally as terrifying as Jihyo but with a more reserved manner. She would wait until Elkie’s eyes met hers to send death glares and the one time the couple had a petty fight in front of them Jeongyeon turned up, arms folded behind Tzuyu. Elkie frowned at the memory, she had been making a great point at the time and had been scared into silence. Tzuyu was Twice’s baby, Elkie had been an idiot to forget that those girls were close. Wayyy too close. They were like a sorority, when you were in you were like their family but anyone on the outside would be under scrutiny. For Jeongyeon and Jihyo all three maknaes were off limits in their mind, well Dahyun and Chaeyoung were dating each other anyway but Elkie was the only outsider. Making her the enemy.

_So really I'd better scurry_

_(Beautiful please don't hurry)_

“I’ll take on her and Jeongyeon - head on!” Elkie announced,

“El..” Tzuyu sighed, she was smiling at her - so sickeningly in love, “I have to leave.”

Elkie whined, “Nooo!” She released one of Tzuyu’s hands and held up a lone finger, “One more drink then? Something to keep you warm as you abandon me in this big lonely house.”

Tzuyu rolled her eyes and thought it over, she knew Elkie was offering her alcohol. Tzuyu could handle her alcohol reasonably well, at least when compared to some of the other Twice members (MAMAs Jeongyeon anybody?) but it did make Tzuyu more suggestible. One time Momo had loaded her up on vodka shots and dared her to text JYP some playground insults. They were lucky he had a sense of humour but Tzuyu had always made sure to walk her limit since then. However, Elkie had a point it was cold out and warming her insides with something alcoholic wasn’t a bad idea.

_Well maybe just a half a drink more_

_(I'll put some records on while I pour)_

“One drink.”

“Yes!” Elkie celebrated, skipping over to her drinks cabinet and pouring them both a drink, “Put another movie on, something Chrismassy!”

Tzuyu sat down and grabbed the remote, “I’m only staying for the drink, I mean it.”

Elkie handed her the beverage and fell back onto the seat next to her on the couch, she covered them both with the blanket and cuddled up to the taller girl. Tzuyu looked amused but said nothing, she never would complain about cuddles unless they were from Nayeon. She felt uneasy about staying so late, Elkie lived in a residential area and the people living around her were non-famous, normal people. Tzuyu really didn’t want to see her face in the papers tomorrow because she’d been spotted leaving someone’s house at a ridiculous time.

_The neighbours might think_

_(Baby it's bad out there)_

However, with Elkie cuddling up to her under the blanket she felt her resolve waiver. Maybe staying a few more minutes wouldn’t be too bad, besides it was nice not having to worry about rehearsals or schedules for a few hours. With yet another sigh, Tzuyu put her arm round her girlfriend and brought the drink to her lips for a sip.

It was so strong she nearly did a spit take.

_Say what's in this drink?_

_(No cabs to be had out there)_

“What on Earth am I drinking?” Tzuyu groaned, “That’s so strong!”

Elkie giggled evilly, “It’ll keep you nice and warm on your walk home.”

Tzuyu glared back playfully, “I could call a cab!”

“Like anyone’s going to drive through that snow storm!”

Elkie and Tzuyu locked eyes in a fake, intense, showdown but eventually they both just laughed. Once it had died down they remained looking at one another, suddenly both holding shy expressions.

_I wish I knew how_

_(Your eyes are like starlight now)_

“I like making you laugh.” Elkie said randomly, “Your eyes crinkle up and get all shiny.”

Tzuyu blushed, “Smooth.”

She didn’t look away though, she kept her eyes on Elkie’s and slowly began to bring her face closer and closer. The atmosphere in the room got heavy, even with the light and fluff associated with the snow outside. Warmth exhales began fanning her lips and her eyes fluttered shut as she prepared for impact…

_To break this spell_

_(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)_

“Yoink!”

Before she could land the kiss Elkie plucked the hat Tzuyu had been wearing off her head and brought it behind her back to hide it. Tzuyu’s eyes snapped open and she blinked trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

“Can’t leave now,” Elkie told her with a big grin, “I have your hat!”

Tzuyu pouted, “I feel mislead.”

“Aww,” Feeling slightly bad Elkie leaned forward to kiss her but Tzuyu denied her advance, “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t deserve my kisses.” Tzuyu’s pout stayed intact,

Elkie hugged her, Tzuyu hated the baby label but she could be so damn cute sometimes that Elkie couldn’t help cooing over her. She attempted in vain to try and pull Tzuyu to face her but she wasn’t having it.

“No my hairs messy.”

“Your hair looks great, shut up.”

“I should just go, you can’t stop me!”

“This isn’t storming area 51 I’ll stop you if I want!”

_I ought to say no, no, no sir_

_(Mind if move in closer?)_

Tzuyu finally gave in and allowed herself to be pulled in for a kiss, only breaking it to chuckle as Elkie placed herself comfortably on her lap. The elder rested her head on Tzuyu’s chest to watch the television as the girl beneath her planned to just accept defeat for a while. Besides, deep down she knew she’d rather spend the evening cuddled up with her girlfriend instead of listening to Nayeon and Jeongyeon argue as Jihyo went over their plans for tomorrow for the billionth time.

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

_(What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?)_

At least she can say she put up a good fight, she had tried to leave before her curfew and sadly Elkie had been far too distressed so Tzuyu had been obligated to stay longer. It wasn’t her fault, it was totally out of her control.

“I really can't stay.”

“Baby don't hold out,” Elkie muttered, “Baby it's cold outside.”

And so Tzuyu settled down and watched the movie. About halfway through the movie Elkie turned to look at her, the lights were off so it was only the glow of the television lighting the room. She leaned forward to capture Tzuyu’s lips softly, it was different than their usual sweet kisses. They had made out before, but they never usually went too far because Tzuyu was still new to all this and Elkie loved her enough to wait. Sometimes though the mood would change in a way Tzuyu hadn’t felt before and she just knew that Elkie was holding back. Part of her would hate that Elkie wouldn’t take things further, while another part of her would be grateful that she was still taking things at a snails pace. Gay panic is a vicious thing.

Still as Elkie kissed her she enjoyed it, feeling warmth spread through her especially when Elkie reposition them so that they were laying down. The snow was forgotten and the movie in the background became white noise as the couple got distracted. It was only when she felt Elkie’s hand rest on the exposed skin from where her shirt had ridden up that shocked her back to reality and she began to panic in gay.

_I simply must go_

_(Baby it's cold outside)_

Tzuyu bolted upright, nearly throwing Elkie off the couch, “Is that the time? I really need to get home.”

“Tzuyu,” Elkie frowned massaging her shoulders gently, “I’m sorry I got carried away, please stay.”

“It’s not you,” Tzuyu sighed, “I liked it but…I just--”

“It’s okay,” Elkie smiled at her, pecking her forehead, “Please just stay with me a while longer. I really don’t want you going out there.”

_The answer is no_

_(But baby it's cold outside)_

Tzuyu shook her head, embarrassed by her sudden panic, “No, no - I have to go home.”

_“_ Tzu--”

Tzuyu snatched her hat from behind Elkie and stood up, immediately looking for her phone as her girlfriend tried to talk her into hanging around longer.

_The welcome has been_

_(How lucky that you dropped in)_

“I’ve had a lot of fun today,” Tzuyu said with determination not to give in, “I love coming to see you, but I need to go home now.”

_So nice and warm_

_(Look out the window at that storm)_

“Tzuyu, that is a full on snow storm outside and cars are literally being told it’s not safe to drive. I can’t just let you walk all the way home you’ll freeze to death.” Elkie scolded,

Tzuyu ignored her, determined to keep to her word and actually go home. She didn’t know why she was panicking so much, she had liked where things had seemed to be going it was just the sudden wave of anxiety that things were advancing and Tzuyu just didn’t know how to handle it. She got her phone out and sure enough all roads were closed due to the snow storm. Tzuyu also noted that she was two hours after curfew and her phone was blowing up. She may have told a lie that she was going to meet a different friend, if only to stop Jihyo and Jeongyeon hating Elkie (they didn’t really, they were just protective). However, now she was not only getting messages from them but also some of the other girls.

_My sister will be suspicious_

_(Gosh your lips look delicious!)_

Sana had been sending her text messages filled with comments and innuendos alluding to the fact Tzuyu was probably with Elkie rather than the friend she had claimed. Say what you wanted about Minatozaki Sana, when it came to all things love/sex/relationships she had a sixth sense. It made Tzuyu uncomfortable as the older girl had asked many times whether she and Elkie had…done the deed. They hadn’t and even if they had it was none of Sana’s business, still the girl was like your drunk spinster aunt at a party who babbles to you about the time she had sex with the Prince of some foreign country once. Except Sana does such things sober.

Elkie stood and back hugged her, lips kissing up and down her neck to attempt to relax her. However all it did was cause Tzuyu’s stomach to flip again, “Come sit back down.”

_My brother will be there at the door_

_(Waves upon a tropical shore)_

Chaeyoung had also been messaging her, asking where she was and when she’d be home. The smol rapper could often go from Tzuyu’s best friend to her worst enemy very quickly, like a sibling. They would bicker and tease one another, they also had a habit of snitching to Jihyo about stuff the other one did. It drove Dahyun crazy mostly because she would always get wrapped up in the maknae war. Chaeyoung had been to one to tell everybody that Tzuyu was seeing Elkie, something Tzuyu was excited to get revenge for at some point. Chances were that Chaeyoung would stay up until Tzuyu got home just so she could tell Jihyo the exact time she walked in. Tiny little snitch.

“What’re they saying?”

“Just wondering where I am.” Tzuyu told her, enjoying the little kisses that were put under her ear,

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_

_(Gosh your lips are delicious!)_

Tzuyu wasn’t really scared of any of them, sure Jihyo and Jeongyeon were protective but they would never actually do anything. No, the only one Tzuyu feared was Nayeon, only she would never tell Elkie that as she didn’t want anybody to know the eldest secretly scared her. You see, Nayeon would actually cause physical repercussion to anybody that hurt her girls. She wasn’t really protective, it was more that she would defend their honour after the fact. When Jihyo and Daniel got together they had a fight early on about something that was now insignificant, at the time it had made Jihyo cry and she happened to tell Nayeon about it. When Daniel got home the next day Nayeon was waiting for him, IN HIS HOUSE to let him know that it was in his best interest to apologise or face severe consequences. Safe to say Jihyo never went to Nayeon for relationship advice again.

“It’s nearly midnight, you should just stay over and head off in the morning when the roads open.” Elkie reasoned,

“We can’t argue about this all night.” Tzuyu said turning to face her,

_Well maybe just a little kiss more_

_(Never such a blizzard before)_

Elkie kissed her again, humming in content before pulling away and pecking her nose, “It’s genuinely snowing really hard out there.”

Tzuyu turned her head to look out of the window and sure enough the snow was now a lot heavier, she should have left earlier before it got like this. It’s her own fault she’s stuck in this situation, though every kiss made her question why she wanted to go home so badly.

_I've got to get home_

_(Baby you'll freeze out there)_

Tzuyu whined, “I need to leave before it gets worse.”

“The snow goes up to your waist, you got a taxi here Tzuyu how are you seriously going to get home?” Elkie asked beginning to get genuinely annoyed,

_Say lend me a coat?_

_(It's up to your knees out there!)_

Tuzyu thought for a moment, “I could steal your coat? The one a fan got you that was a little to long for you but was super thick!”

“It’s up to your knees and you’re by legal definition A GIANT!”

_You've really been grand_

_(I feel when I touch your hand)_

“Elkie…”

_But don't you see?_

_(How can you do this thing to me?)_

It was getting frustrated, as a fellow idol Elkie should understand how important it was that Tzuyu get to her schedule on time and with little suspicion. She had to get enough sleep to prepare to sing and dance, even the ever patient Momo would get annoyed if she was too tired to remember choreography. It wasn’t as thought Tzuyu didn’t want to stay, she really did, but she just couldn’t and dragging it out was not a good idea.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

_(Think of my life long sorrow!)_

“What will the tabloids say about a girl group member turning up to a schedule in day old clothes?”

“Wear some of mine!” Elkie argued,

“People might make the connection. Do you want a scandal?”

“No but…”

“But?”

_At least there will be plenty implied_

_(If you caught pneumonia and died!)_

“Wouldn’t you going out and getting sick because you’re an idiot be worse?” Elkie said folding her arms, “Besides…if you stay over we could continue where we left off…if you want too…”

Tzuyu’s ears turned pink.

“I’d like that.”

_I really can't stay_

_(Get over that old out)_

“I really shouldn’t….”

“Tzuyu-ah,” Elkie snapped finally before practically pleading with her eyes, “Please? For me? I worry about your health a lot and I really don’t want you getting sick.”

Tzuyu sighed and hugged her, “It is really cold out.”

_Baby it's cold outside._

“Alright, you win.” Tzuyu sighed, “Jihyo’s gonna kill me.”

“Better have fun tonight then,” Elkie bit her lip as she looked up at her, “Thinking what I’m thinking?”

Tzuyu smirked, “Pillow fort?”

“Pillow fort!”


End file.
